KyuMin Drabble Collection
by Cho Eun Min
Summary: Sudah dapat diterka dari judulnya kan kalo FF ini memang aku ciptakan khusus untuk KyuMin Drabble. Jadi, intinya semua cerita KyuMin Drabble buatanku akan aku post di FF ini. Untuk Genre dan Rate bisa berubah-ubah dan untuk cerita Drabble sendiri ada yang berkesinambungan juga ada yang berdiri sendiri. KyuMin-BL-Drabble-All Genre and All Rate
1. KyuMin Drabble Vol 1

**KyuMin Drabble Collection**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Semua cast yang ada dalam cerita milik Tuhan YME, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini murni milik author dan tercetus karena kegilaan author pada tokoh utama dalam cerita ini #Plak *Abaikan. Bila ada kesamaan cerita, alur, plot, dll. Itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

 **WARNING** **:** Typo(s), cerita aneh tidak berstruktur, tidak sesuai EYD, gaya Bahasa aneh, berantakan dan tidak baku, BL, serta berbagai kenistaan lain.

 **P.S :** Cerita ini pernah author post di FB author ( Cho Sungmin ) maka dari itu bagi yang sudah membacanya mohon untuk tidak berkerut heran.

 **DONT LIKE! DONT BASH! DONT FLAME! DONT READ!**

 **KyuMin Drabble**

 **01**

 **(Rate T/Family/M-Preg)**

 ***Salah Paham***

Hamil tua memang selalu berhasil menguras tenaga si penyandang. Mengingat bobot tubuh yang kian melonjak berat serta volume perut yang membuncit besar seringkali mengacaukan aktifitas si penyandang. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, gerak tubuhnya semakin terisolir. Itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin saat ini, berjalan tertatih dari dapur ke kamar dengan tangan menopang pinggang. Usia kandungannya kini genap 8 bulan dan cibiran kesal senantiasa dia dentangkan di setiap langkah kaki yang menapaki lantai.

"Padahal hanya berjalan dari dapur ke kamar, mengapa sudah se-lelah ini?"

Sungmin menghela napas panjang usai menempatkan pantat di ranjang. Dia mulai meneguk minumannya, rupanya rasa dahagalah yang mengharuskan dirinya bersusah payah hengkang ke dapur.

"Ah, segarnya." Sungmin meletakkan gelas minumnya ke meja nakas kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi. Begitu menguak pintu kamar mandi sepasang _foxy_ Sungmin serentak dikejutkan dengan selembar boxer hitam yang dia yakini milik si kunyuk. Pendamping hidupnya sejak 3 tahun silam.

"Dasar si kunyuk jorok! Meletakkan boxer secara sembarangan," gerutu Sungmin kesal.

Memang sejak kehamilannya Sungmin tampak lebih sensitif dan mudah marah bila berdampingan dengan si suami, bahkan acap kali sang suami terpaksa kabur dari kamar demi melindungi diri dari rajaman sang istri tercinta. Jangan bertanya mengapa? Sungmin pun tidak mengetahuinya. Dia hanya berpikir bila semua sikap anehnya ini dikarenakan sang calon bayi, singkatnya bawaan bayi.

Tangan kanan Sungmin terulur mengerat bibir wastafel, menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan tubuh yang tengah membungkuk meraih boxer hitam si kunyuk dari lantai. Sungmin terengah, roman wajah seputih salju itu tampak merona merah sebab kaisan udara yang tertahan perut akibat tindakannya lalu, begitu sesak.

"Ruang gerakku benar-benar seperti terpasung," keluh Sungmin tidak percaya.

"What the hell!" Apa ini?" Sungmin melongo kaget saat tanpa sengaja iris kembarnya menelisik keadaan boxer hitam yang ternodai bercak-bercak putih yang mulai mengering.

Kelopak mata Sungmin mengerjap dua kali dan desauan aroma familiar yang terhisap lubang hidung sejenak membuatnya pening. jemari Sungmin kemudian terangkat mengurut kening.

"Tidak salah lagi, aroma ini_."

"Aku pulang!"

Kepala Sungmin menoleh ke pintu kamar begitu mendengar suara si biang keladi pemilik boxer hitam ini, seulas senyum miring tanpa sadar tertarik di sudut bibir.

"Tampaknya kau mulai bosan hidup, Cho Kyu sayang," desis Sungmin berbahaya seraya melangkah pergi dari kamar mandi, hendak menghampiri asal suara.

"Sudah pulang? Tidak seperti biasanya. Lebih awal 15 menit," ujar Sungmin mendayu sambil mengulas lekuk manis disaat kaisan langkahnya telah membawa dirinya ke lantai bawah, menyambut kedatangan sang suami.

Kyuhyun mengerjap dua kali, keningnya mendadak berkerut curiga sementara sorot mata menatap intens sang istri hendak meneliti suatu kejanggalan di diri Sungmin yang tiba-tiba bertingkah laku aneh, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Cha, aku merindukanmu. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Heum, sayang kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"Oh, aku juga sangat merindukanmu, sayang. Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Lebih dari sekadar baik."

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar melangkah mundur, entah mengapa desiran takut tiba-tiba merajam hatinya. "Benar, kau baik-baik saja. K-kkau tampak berbeda?" gagap Kyuhyun begitu Sungmin berhasil mendekati dirinya. Lekuk manis Sungmin semakin terulas lebar.

Jemari tangan Sungmin terulur membelai dada bidang Kyuhyun yang masih terbaluti kemeja kerjanya, terus bergerak hingga menautkan jemari ke dasi Kyuhyun.

"Tampak berbeda, ya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan boxer ini bukankah tampak berbeda pula?" sahut Sungmin beriringan dengan lambaian boxer di tangan kiri Sungmin yang seketika menampar kesadaran Kyuhyun.

" _Mwo_?! Boxerku. Ani, Sungmin, sayang dengarkan aku_,"

"Apa! Kau ingin mengatakan apa?! Kau ingin bilang bila semua ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, hah! Perkataan klasik yang sering dituliskan di fanfic-fanfic KyuMin itu. Iya!"

"Ti_tidak. Bukan seperti itu, Sungguh kau salah paham."

"Dasar brengsek! Rupanya diam-diam kau suka bermain cinta dibelakangku! Katakan kepadaku! Sudah berapa lubang yang telah kau jajaki tadi malam, hah!" murka Sungmin sambil melemparkan boxer hitam Kyuhyun ke wajah pemiliknya.

Kyuhyun mendadak linglung tidak mengerti dengan semua umpatan yang terlafal dari bibir Sungmin. "Sayang, apa yang kau katakan? Selama ini hanya dirimu seorang yang aku gauli. Aku tidak pernah bermain di lubang lain_."

"Bohong! Aku tahu dirimu Cho! Kau adalah salah satu manusia pemilik birahi terbesar di dunia ini dan hampir 5 bulan kau sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhku. Aku tidak percaya kau dapat menahan birahi _hyper_ mu itu selama kurun waktu 5 bulan ini. Jawab pertanyaanku! Kau jajakan kemana kelaminmu itu tadi malam, Cho Kyuhyun?! Lihat bekas sperma ini. Masih mau mengelak, hah!"

"What! Tidak-tidak, sayang. Sungguh, kau salah paham. Tadi malam aku_,"

"Diam. Aku tidak ingin mendengar semua omong kosongmu itu. Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi dari sini! Pergi!"

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh, menyentuh pintu utama rumah mereka. Kyuhyun pun tidak tinggal diam, dengan gerakan panik dia memberontak hendak mencekal tangan Sungmin namun urung ketika mengingat kondisi Sungmin yang tengah hamil tua.

"Tidak, sayang. Tunggu, kau salah paham. Cho Sungmin, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Aku mohon jangan mengusirku seperti ini. Aku baru saja pulang kerja, sayang!" raung Kyuhyun frustasi.

Sungmin menghiraukan ratapan Kyuhyun, dia berkacak pinggang sembari menatap Kyuhyun dengan bulatan _foxy_ yang melotot sadis. "Aku tidak peduli! Malam ini, kau tidur disini dan jangan mengganggu tidurku dengan menggedor pintu. _Jaljayo_!"

Brak

Terpaan pintu yang tertutup secara kasar bersama selayang selimut tebal yang membaluti tubuh Kyuhyun mendorong niatan Kyuhyun untuk bergegas menenggelamkan dirinya ke Sungai _Han_ sekarang juga karena merasa tidak sanggup lagi dengan semua penderitaan yang terus bergulir menyapa dirinya sejak kehamilan Sungmin.

"Oh Tuhan, baby, apa salah _Appa_? Mengapa kau tega sekali membuat _Umma_ sekejam itu kepada _Appa_?" rintih Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan punggung ke pintu dengan tangan yang bergerak mengacak puncak kepala.

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Min. Memang benar aku tidak akan pernah bisa menahan birahiku dalam kurun waktu selama itu, akan tetapi tidak perlu juga menjajakannya ke sembarang lubang, kan. aish."

Kepalan tangan Kyuhyun melayang memukul lantai marmer teras rumahnya dengan kasar. Dia kemudian kembali mengguman,"Sumpah demi apapun itu, hanya lubangmu yang aku puja, sayang. Tidak pernah terbesit sekalipun untuk menyatukannya ke wanita lain maupun pria lain."

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, dia menurunkan pandang menatap boxer hitam yang menjadi biang keladi dari semua kesialannya malam ini.

"Ck. Jika kau tahu, sesungguhnya berkas sperma di boxer ini bukan hasil dari perzinahanku dengan wanita lain maupun pria lain, Sungmin. Tetapi, hasil dari kegiatanku ber-onani tadi malam. Ya, Tuhan sayang. Bahkan saat ber-onani aku hanya membayangkan dirimu. Mengapa setega itu menuduhku yang bukan-bukan?! Argh! Sial!" teriak Kyuhyun membahana hingga menyentak kegiatan dua satpam penjaga gerbang rumahnya yang tengah menyibukkan diri bermain kartu di pos satpam.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Ya, teriakan yang sangat memilukan."

"Kau tidak merasa curiga. Bagaimana kalau itu suara maling atau penyusup?"

"Ck. Dasar bodoh! Itu suara Tuan Kyuhyun, _pabbo_. Bukan maling ataupun penyusup, bila beliau mendengar ocehanmu itu tamat sudah riwayatmu!"

"Heh, suara Tuan Kyuhyun. Mengapa malam-malam begini meraung di luar?"

"Mungkin kembali bergulat dengan sang istri dan berakhir di usir dari rumah. Sudahlah tak perlu mengurusi mereka, lanjutkan permainanmu."

Dan dengan kurang ajarnya mereka mengindahkan keberadaan sang majikan yang tengah meringkuk pedih dibalik gulungan selimut tebal itu.

Malam itu, Kyuhyun kembali termenung merutuki nasib buruknya sekaligus memohon pengampunan kepada Tuhan agar penderitaannya lekas usai.

FIN

Yeay! Bagaimana Gaje kan? Hahaha….namanya juga Drabble Gaje bin dadakan. Ya, hanya sekedar untuk mengisi rasa jengah jadinya nyiptain ukiran tak jelas seperti ini. So, semoga ceritanya masih dapat dinikmati meskipu ancur…keke

 **PS :** Sudah dapat diterka dari judulnya kan kalo FF ini memang aku ciptakan khusus untuk KyuMin Drabble. Jadi, intinya semua cerita KyuMin Drabble buatanku akan aku post di FF ini. Untuk Genre dan Rate bisa berubah-ubah dan untuk cerita Drabble sendiri ada yang berkesinambungan juga ada yang berdiri sendiri. Oke, maaf penjelasannya berjelimet. Hehe…

Cha…sudah dulu nee..

See you to KyuMin Drabble Vol 2

Saranghae


	2. KyuMin Drabble Vol 2

**KyuMin Drabble Collection**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Semua cast yang ada dalam cerita milik Tuhan YME, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini murni milik author dan tercetus karena kegilaan author pada tokoh utama dalam cerita ini #Plak *Abaikan. Bila ada kesamaan cerita, alur, plot, dll. Itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

 **WARNING** **:** Typo(s), cerita aneh tidak berstruktur, tidak sesuai EYD, gaya Bahasa aneh, berantakan dan tidak baku, BL, serta berbagai kenistaan lain.

 **P.S :** Cerita ini pernah author post di FB author ( Cho Sungmin ) maka dari itu bagi yang sudah membacanya mohon untuk tidak berkerut heran.

 **DONT LIKE! DONT BASH! DONT FLAME! DONT READ!**

 **KyuMin Drabble**

 **02**

 **(Rate T/Family/M-Preg)**

 ***Kyu Sick***

Pagi-pagi sekali tepat jam 5 Sungmin sudah disibukkan dengan rintihan Kyuhyun yang mengalun terlampau berlebihan. Mengingat semalam Kyuhyun bermalam di teras rumah tanpa perbekalan apapun dan hanya sebuah selimut tebal yang menemaninya serentak membuat pria tampan itu terserang demam.

Sungmin merutuk dalam hati, karena kebodohannya yang lebih memilih menuruti kobaran emosinya, Sungmin sampai melupakan sebuah fakta penting mengenai tingkat kekebalan tubuh Kyuhyun yang memang dari orok sudah begitu renta terjangkit penyakit. Dan lihatlah saat ini, pria menyebalkan itu justru berbalik merepotkannya dengan sikap manjanya yang menguar melebihi batas kewajaran.

"Sayang, Min. Kau dimana? Sayang~,"

Sungmin semakin bersungut-sungut sebal. Telinganya mendadak tuli sejenak begitu mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang begitu membahana bak di tengah hutan.

" _Aigo_. Tenanglah jangan berteriak seperti itu, cih. Ini bukan hutan," ketus Sungmin sambil melangkah pelan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tergolek lemah di ranjang. Sungmin meletakkan baskom yang telah berisikan air dan handuk kecil ke meja nakas.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam diam, sudut bibirnya tengah berusaha menahan kekehan kecilnya disaat mendapati raut kesal bercampur cemas yang tergurat jelas di wajah cantik sang istri.

"Aku sedang sakit. Tetap disini dan rawat aku," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian. Sungmin mendengus pelan, ia kemudian beranjak menyamankan pantata di pinggir ranjang.

"Yaakkk...manja sekali," sentak Sungmin usai meletakkan handuk yang sudah ia tiriskan ke kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengulum senyum, meski nada suara istrinya terlontar ketus. Namun roman wajah itu begitu menggetarkan hatinya.

"Tidak merasa bersalah, heum?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda sambil mengulurkan jemari mencubit kecil pipi Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin bergerak menampik jemari Kyuhyun dari pipinya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Kau yang salah," sahut Sungmin tidak terima. Bibirnya tanpa sadar mengerucut imut.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, tangan kanannya terulur meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Sayang, dengarkan aku. Bekas sperma yang kau temukan di boxer hitamku itu bukanlah hasil dari perzinahanku dengan makhluk lain, tapi hasil dari kegiatanku ber-onani malam lalu."

Kyuhyun sontak mengalihkan pandang setelah mengusaikan penjelasannya, hendak mencemaskan Sungmin dengan tindakannya yang berpura marah. "Tega sekali menuduhku yang tidak-tidak disaat rasa kesepian merajam kesejatianku," sambung Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin sontak kelimpungan saat mendapati raut datar Kyuhyun serta mendengar nada dingin yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir suaminya. Binar _foxy_ nya kemudian berubah sendu, tersorot penuh rasa bersalah.

"Y-yah. Aku tidak tahu. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bila kau akan melakukan kegiatan itu dibelakangku," lirih Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepala. Geratan giginya berulang kali membawa bibir bawahnya ke dalam mulut, mengulumnya serta menggigitnya secara perlahan.

Salah satu tingkah alaminya disaat dirinya sedang merasa sedih, kecewa, gugup maupun menyesal.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin kemudian tanpa sadar mengumpat tanpa suara saat mendapati raut menyesal Sungmin yang justru begitu menggoda iman seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat lalu berdehem dua kali, berusaha menjaga raut datarnya di hadapan Sungmin. Dia masih berniat berkecimpung di dalam acting berpura marahnya.

"Ck. Tentu saja aku akan melakukan hal itu. Bayangkan saja, sudah selama 5 bulan ini aku tidak menyentuhmu, Min," tukas Kyuhyun dengan nada suara semakin dingin.

"Yaaakk...itu karena aku sedang hamil. Aih, kau mesum sekali. Masih juga 5 bulan sudah kelimpungan seperti ini," sungut Sungmin tidak terima disaat Kyuhyun terus memojokkan dirinya dengan nada dingin yang begitu ia benci keberadaannya.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, kini ia menatap intens sisi wajah sang istri. "Menyalahkanku lagi, eoh. Salah sendiri mengapa kau begitu menggoda," lontar Kyuhyun acuh sambil mengendikkan bahu. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, sorot matanya menyipit tajam. Satu pukulan kesal lantas membayangi lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menggodamu. Kau yang terlalu mesum. Argh. Ingin sekali aku membunuhmu!" teriak Sungmin frustasi. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, dia beranjak menyandarkan punggung ke _head bed_.

"Silakan saja. Biar calon bayi kita menjadi anak yatim," ledek Kyuhyun sadis masih dalam mode marah. Sungmin melotot sadis, tangannya terulur kembali memukul lengan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak peduli! Aku bisa mencari ayah lain!" balas Sungmin tak kalah sadis.

Kyuhyun serentak mengetatkan pandangannya. _Orbs_ tajam itu mengkelam berbahaya, sedikit banyak membuat bulu roma Sungmin meremang. "Berani mencari lelaki lain, aku tidak akan segan bangkit dari kubur dan meneror semua lelakimu itu!" ancam Kyuhyun tak main-main yang entah mengapa justru terdengar konyol di telinga Sungmin.

"Kau menyebalkan. Aku membencimu!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hening. Kamar berdominan merah jambu itu mendadak kehilangan penghuninya ketika suara kegaduhan kecil yang tercipta dari pertikaian konyol mereka lenyap entah mengapa. Sungmin tiba-tiba membisu, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang tergurat samar disekitar pipi. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun justru tengah terkekeh pelan disaat dirinya berhasil membuat istrinya diam dengan mematung malu seperti itu.

"Hey, kemari sayang." Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak meraih lengan Sungmin hendak membawa tubuh sang istri mendekat ke arahnya. Sungmin memberontak kecil, bibirnya kembali mengerucut imut. "Ani. Aku masih marah," Sungmin menolak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Yah, jadi siapa disini yang manja, eoh?"

"Aku tidak manja," sergah Sungmin tidak terima. Pipinya mengembung tampak semakin imut. Kyuhyun berdecak gemas dengan gerakan serantan dia mendekat meraih tubuh Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aish. Aku sungguh merindukanmu. Selama kehamilanmu ini kau seolah tak mengenaliku," adu Kyuhyun setelah berhasil membawa tubuh Sungmin mendekat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun mengecup sisi wajah Sungmin, tangannya perlahan terulur mengusap perut buncit Sungmin dengan gerakan lembut.

"Terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman bila terus bersanding denganmu. Entahlah, coba tanyakan pada calon anak kita." Sungmin menunduk menatap pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang begelirya lembut di sekitar perutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum, tangan serta bibirnya masih senantiasa menjalankan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Mengecupi wajah Sungmin dan mengusap perut buncit si istri.

"Bagaimana dengan demammu, Kyu? Maaf sudah bertindak kurang ajar. Sungguh, aku minta maaf."

Sebab mendapati perilaku hangat Kyuhyun, rasa bersalah atas kelakuan semena-menanya tadi malam sontak menghentak hati Sungmin. Tidak seharusnya dia bertindak kelewat labil seperti itu hanya karena menemukan bekas sperma di boxer Kyuhyun.

" _Gwaechanha_ sayang. Itu bawaan bayi, aku bisa memakluminya." Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin. Lekuk indah membayangi wajah Sungmin, pria cantik itu lantas menyandarkan kepala ke dada Kyuhyun, jemari tangannya bergelirya di dada sang suami.

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun bersemu heran saat mendapati Sungmin yang tampak nyaman bersanding dengan dirinya.

"Aneh, aku mulai merasa nyaman lagi." Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian merundukkan kepala mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya malam ini aku tidak perlu lagi kabur dari kamar," canda Kyuhyun sambi mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Sungmin terkekeh pelan, gerakan jemarinya kini berubah menjadi sapuan lembut di dada Kyuhyun. sebuah Bahasa tubuh meminta maaf dari Sungmin.

"Maaf," bisik Sungmin penuh sesal. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. Sepasang lengannya terulur membawa tubuh Sungmin ke pangkuannya.

"Sshh...tak apa," bisik Kyuhyun usai menyesap kecil bibir Sungmin. Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun. Iris mata mereka saling bersibobrok, mengikat perasaan masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Sungmin sambil mengulas satu lekuk manis.

Kyuhyun tertawa sekilas sebelum berbisik membalas untaian indah Sungmin. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin."

Sekat diantara wajah mereka semakin menipis, Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Selang beberapa detik bibir mereka saling bertaut, mengulum dan menyesap dengan gerakan lembut. Hendak menghantarkan perasaan pekat yang membelenggu jiwa.

Dan pagi itu dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun melakukannya. Meski pada awalnya Sungmin kekeuh menolak permintaan Kyuhyun, pada akhirnya si pria cantik turut tenggelam ke dalam kenikmatan duniawi yang Kyuhyun tawarkan.

FIN

Hehehe…chuap-chuapnya jadi satu sama yang Vol 1 nee…#waks *Kabuurr

Yah…kan aku langsung up 2 Vol...hihi, jadi chuap-chuapnya terserap ke Vol 1 semua…

Ya udah aku pergi dulu neee…semoga kalian menyukai Drabble kedua ini…

Yosh…maaf jika Drabblenya makin aneh dan tidak jelas…hehe. Author mendadak sinting…awas kesintingan author bisa menular…#Lah

Cha…See you the next Drabble

Saranghae


	3. KyuMin Drabble Vol 3

KyuMin Drabble KyuMin Drabble Collection

Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada dalam cerita milik Tuhan YME, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini murni milik author dan tercetus karena kegilaan author pada tokoh utama dalam cerita ini #Plak *Abaikan. Bila ada kesamaan cerita, alur, plot, dll. Itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

WARNING : Typo(s), cerita aneh tidak berstruktur, tidak sesuai EYD, gaya Bahasa aneh, berantakan dan tidak baku, BL, serta berbagai kenistaan lain.

DONT LIKE! DONT BASH! DONT FLAME! DONT READ!

KyuMin Drabble

03

(Rate M/Romance)

*Last Kiss, Last Heart, Last Love*

Rintik hujan yang terjatuh tidak beraturan semakin menggilas tubuhnya yang tak terlindungkan sapuan payung. Dia terdiam, hanya sorot mata tajamnya yang terpusat ke depan, terpaku menatap seorang pria berteduhkan payung merah.

"Jadi_." Pria berpayungkan merah terdiam sejenak, suaranya terdengar tercekat di kerongkongan. Sepasang tangannya mengepal, rintik hujan rupanya turut menyapu balutan putih itu.

"_apa keputusanmu?" bisiknya kian melirih tersapu suara gemuruh guntur yang mendadak mewarnai kelamnya badai malam ini.

"Aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu."

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Si pria berpayung merah membentak. Iris _foxy_ nya berpendar sendu. "Aku mohon...untuk kali ini saja, jangan bertindak bodoh," katanya melemah.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, seulas lekuk pahit tersamar di wajah basahnya.

"Kau adalah hal terakhir yang terjatuh di dalam kehidupanku, Lee Sungmin. Bila kau pun tidak bisa aku pertahankan, bagaimana bisa aku tetap berpijak di dunia ini tanpa pegangan terakhir hidupku yang mustahil akan tergantikan."

Suara kekehan pedih kemudian berlomba dengan gemuruh hujan dan guntur yang turut mewarnai pekatnya malam ini.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak bisa. Bila memang pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa mempertahankanmu. Lebih baik aku lenyap."

Sungmin terpaku, sepasang kakinya perlahan bergerak berderap menghampiri Kyuhyun hendak membagi lindungan payung merah itu pada si pria tolol yang senantiasa berhasil mengacau balaukan nuansa hatinya.

Kyuhyun mendongak ketika tak lagi merasakan hujaman hujan disekujur tubuhnya. Pandangan mereka kemudian bersibobrok.

Seulas lekuk indah berbayang di mata Kyuhyun. "Tidak adakah sikap lain yang bisa kau perlihatkan kepadaku selain sikap keras kepalamu itu, heum," kata Sungmin bergetar sambil membasuh sisi wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, tangan kanannya terangkat meraih tangan Sungmin yang berada di pipi lalu dikecupnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu. Maaf, jika kelakuanku ini mengganggumu…,"

"Bodoh."

Sungmin bergegas merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, menghiraukan lindungan payung merah yang terhempas di tanah.

"Bodoh," bisik Sungmin lagi sembari menyembunyikan tangisnya di balik punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyun, lengannya terangkat membalas rengkuhan Sungmin lebih erat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Aku mohon jangan mengucap kalimat itu lagi. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu," cerca Sungmin dengan pukulan tangan di punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya, ia merunduk mengintip wajah Sungmin usai meraih dagu pria cantik itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hey, tidak akan aku katakan lagi selama kau tidak lagi meragukan perasaanku, heum. Selama kau percaya kepadaku bahwa aku tidak akan memilih perjodohan itu dan tetap berada di sini bersamamu sekalipun mereka membuangku. Aku tidak peduli," jelas Kyuhyun yang serentak menuai balutan cumbuan manis di bibir mereka.

.

.

.

"Nggm,"

Sungmin menggeliat resah dipangkuan Kyuhyun begitu bibir pria tampan itu terus bergelirya di bibir dan sepanjang wajahnya.

Sementara, dua jemari Kyuhyun sudah bersemayam di selat tubuhnya. Bergerak lembut dan menguaknya secara bertahap.

"Kyuhyunnh…," Sungmin tersenggal usai cumbuan panjang mereka, ia menyatukan keningnya.

Sapuan napasnya semakin memberat ketika ujung jemari Kyuhyun menggesek selat tubuhnya. Mendalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, menikmati fraksi licin dan hangat yang mengerat.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala, mengecupi sisi wajah Sungmin hingga ke leher. Menyesap kemudian mengeratnya secara berulang.

"Akh," Sungmin tersentak saat tiba-tiba dua jari yang merapat itu terbuka membentuk gestur gunting hendak melebarkannya.

"Kyuhh…" Sungmin melenguh, bergerak menyusup ke leher Kyuhyun saat pergerakan dua jemari Kyuhyun semakin ke inti selat.

Salah satu ujung jemarinya terjulur, menyentuh _sweetspot_ Sungmin dengan lembut dan mengusapnya.

"Ngh...Kyuh,"

"Kita lakukan secara perlahan, sayang. Aku ingin merasakan setiap jengkal tubuhmu sedetail mungkin," bisik Kyuhyun sembari menjilat telinga Sungmin.

Kemudian menyesap setiap ujungnya. Dua jemari yang telah bersemayam di selat tubuh Sungmin, mulai bergerak rancu dengan gesekan sedang.

Tubuh Sungmin semakin belingsatan di saat jemari Kyuhyun hanya bergerak mengusap _sweetspot_ nya tanpa menumbuknya.

"Angh!" Sungmin reflek menegakkan punggungnya ketika jemari Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berputar di selat tubuhnya usai menambah satu jari lagi.

"Kita akan memulainya," lirih Kyuhyun memberat sambil menjulurkan lidah, membelai bibir bawah Sungmin kemudian ia sesap.

Mengetatkan sesapannya, mengintruksi mulut Sungmin untuk terbuka dan berhasil. Lidah Kyuhyun membelai setiap sudut bibir Sungmin dan berakhir di lidah. Membelai gugusan lembut itu kemudian ia raup bersama sentakan ketiga jari yang mendadak menggila.

Keluar masuk dan terkadang menggesek kasar guratan hangat-ketat yang mulai licin itu.

"Ngmm….ah," Lidah Sungmin memerah, kilap basah serta bias roman yang menggoda tampaknya semakin mengaburkan pandangan Kyuhyun.

Perlahan ia menjauhkan ketiga jarinya dari selat tubuh Sungmin. Telapak tangannga bergerak ke bawah, menyapa permukaan pantat Sungmin.

"Sedikit angkat tubuhmu, honey," instruksi Kyuhyun yang sontak diangguki Sungmin.

Sungmin menapaki sepasang telapak tangannya ke bahu Kyuhyun kemudian perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya.

Lantas menurunkannya setelah menyesuaikan kesejatian Kyuhyun di selat tubuhnya. Sungmin mendesis, ujung kesejatian Kyuhyun serasa membakar dan membelah paksa guratan sempitnya.

Meski cairan lube serta lubrikasi miliknya telah bersatu hendak memperlicin, tetap saja gesekan antar kulit itu mengacaukan pekikannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun beralih meraih pinggang Sungmin hendak membantu sang kekasih dalam melakukan tugasnya.

Tangan Sungmin mengerat kemeja basah Kyuhyun yang belum terlepas dari tubuhnya, sebuah penampilan tubuh yang turut terbubuh di tubuhnya.

"Akh...shh...sakit. Sebentar Kyu...ini sakit sungguh," Sungmin mengulum kuat bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak mampu menahan pekikannya, semakin ke tengah kesejatian Kyuhyun serasa semakin merobek kulit selatnya.

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi, baru tertanam setengah. Namun sensasinya begitu menggoda kesadaran Kyuhyun untuk bergegas menghentak ke dalam.

Lengan Kyuhyun melingkar ketat di pinggang Sungmin, ia mendorong tubuh Sungmin mendekat, menyekat jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku akan menghentaknya," Sungmin seketika membulat kaget. Roman wajahnya bersemu tidak setuju. "Kyu_,"

"Kau akan merasa semakin kesakitan bila terus melesatkannya secara perlahan, sayang," bujuk Kyuhyun yang direspon dengan gelengan kuat dari Sungmin.

"Tidak...Kyumphtt,"

Kyuhyun segera melumat bibir Sungmin dan semakin mengetatkan rengkuhannya begitu mendapati berontakan Sungmin.

"Annngghmm!" jeritan Sungmin teredam cumbuan Kyuhyun bersama geraman rendahnya. Begitu sensasi hangat, ketat dan licin menyelubungi kesejatiannya.

Kedutan cepat akibat dari getar kesakitan Sungmin berulangkali hendak melenyapkan kesadarannya. Namun, sekali lagi perasaan tulusnya terhadap si pria cantik yang tengah berada di dalam rengkuhannya ini yang mengikat Kyuhyun tetap pada kesadarannya.

Jemari Kyuhyun terulur mengusap bulir air mata yang melinang di wajah Sungmin. Ia menyekat jarak, mengecup sepasang kelopak mata Sungmin.

" _Mianhae_ ,"

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun, kemudian menganggukkan kepala. " _Nan gwaenchanha_ ,"

Sungmin mengulurkan tangan meraih leher Kyuhyun usai mengedarkan pandang menatap kamar apartemen mereka.

"Aku akan bergerak," ucap Sungmin kemudian sambil mengangkat tubuh. Ringisan tak pelak dari bibir plumnya saat lagi-lagi gesekan antar kulit itu membuat dinding selat tubuhnya panas sekaligus perih.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan gigi, menahan geramannya. Gerakan pelan Sungmin begitu memperjelas geratan pekat di bawah sana.

"Nggh..ah," Sungmin melenguh saat tanpa sadar hentakannya yang sedikit menguat menyapukan permukaan _sweetspot_ pada ujung kesejatian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun turut mendesah, hentakan tanpa sadar Sungmin reflek mengetatkan dinding selat tubuhnya. Jujur, Kyuhyun tidak mampu lagi.

Ia kemudian memutar balikkan keadaan, merebahkan tubuh Sungmin ke kasur. Kyuhyun meraih kaki kiri Sungmin meletakkannya ke bahu kemudian menguak kaki kanan Sungmin ke kanan, melebarkannya.

Perlahan ia menarik kesejatiannya kemudian menghentaknya dalam satu kali hentakan. Sungmin tersedak, jemari tangannya bergerak acak meraih _bedcover_ dan diremasnya sekuat mungkin.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuh berniat mempercepat hentakannya sekaligus meraih jemari Sungmin dan menggenggamnya di sisi kepala Sungmin.

"Shh...ah~ah, Kyuh,"

Kyuhyun semakin mendekat, mengecupi dada Sungmin dan sejenak bermain lidah di sana. Sungmin semakin kelimpungan, tangan kanan yang terbebas dengan serampang menarik kain _bedcover_ kemudian mengacaknya.

Ketika ujung kesejatian Kyuhyun berulang kali menyapa titik terdalamnya, mengaburkan pandangannya sekaligus mengombak perut bawahya.

Sungmin reflek memekik ketika ujung kesejatian Kyuhyun berputar di permukaan _sweetspot_ nya lalu mendadak kembali menghujam sedikit cepat.

Perut bagian bawah Sungmin semakin menegang bersama kesejatiannya yang sebenarnya sejak tadi belum terjamah, namun sudah begitu beringas berkedut hendak tumpah.

"Ahh~Dear...kau sungguh," Kyuhyun mengumpat tak terkira tubuh Sungmin begitu membuatnya lupa diri dan ketagihan. Begitu hangat, ketat dan licin.

Setiap kedutan lembut itu seketika mengurut kesejatiannya, meremas dan mengeratnya begitu ketat. Bahkan genggaman tangannya pun tidak bisa senikmat ini dalam menyelubungi setiap jengkalnya. Dari ujung hingga pangkal.

Sungguh, begitu nikmat hingga rasanya Kyuhyun tidak ingin keluar dari sensasi getaran lembut ini.

"Nghh...Ah, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menjerit frustasi begitu Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan semakin mempercepat hentakannya.

Titik terdalam itu tertumbuk secara serampangan semakin mengaburkan kesadaran Sungmin dan mengetatkan kedutannya yang berimbas di kesejatian Kyuhyun.

Napas berat Kyuhyun serentak melagu bersama geraman beratnya ketika titik akhir mereka mulai membayangi angan.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kembali meraup bibir Sungmin, mencumbunya dengan beringas selaras dengan hentakan kuatnya yang terasa merasuk ke perut seolah hendak menghancurkan perutnya.

Lidah Kyuhyun bergelirya membelit lidah Sungmin kemudian menghisapnya secara berulang bagai tak membiarkan Sungmin meraup napas barang sedetik di saat kedutan di selat tubuh Sungmin semakin cepat dan ketat.

"Ngghhmmm….ahh~hhh,"

Cairan hangat milik Sungmin serentak membasahi perut Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sementara cairan milik Kyuhyun memenuhi selat tubuh Sungmin, memenuhinya hingga serasa meledak ke dalam perut.

Napas mereka bersahutan tak tentu, saling berlomba meraup oksigen. Kyuhun menyatukan kening mereka lalu mengecup kening Sungmin lama sebelum beralih ke bibir plum Sungmin.

" _Gomawo, chagi. Saranghae_." Ujung hidung mereka saling terantuk. Sungmin tersenyum, tangannya bergerak meraih kepala belakang Kyuhyun.

" _Nado Saranghaeyo,_ Kyunnie. _Nan Jeongmal Saranghaeyo_."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan menguak laci meja nakas kemudian meraih sebuah tiket pesawat beserta paspor dan visa. Sungmin mengedarkan pandang, menatap semua berkas penting itu dengan sorot bingung.

Kyuhyun merundukkan kepala, menyesap kecil bibir atas Sungmin.

"Bila tidak ada satu pun orang di negara ini yang merestui hubungan kita, bahkan negara pun turut menolak. Alangkah baiknya jika kita keluar dari sini, mencari sebuah negara dan orang-orangnya yang bersedia menerima kita. Bagaimana, heum? Apa kau bersedia?"

Pandangan Sungmin mengabur, tanpa sadar air mata melinang dari sudut matanya.

"Dimana pun itu selama aku bisa terus berada di sampingmu, aku akan selalu bersedia, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut menerima jawaban Sungmin. Ia kemudian merengkuh Sungmin, membawa tubuh mungil itu ke pangkuannya.

"Ah, aku sungguh bahagia sayang. Hingga rasanya ingin kembali melakukannya hingga beronde-ronde kemudian."

"Yakkkk….dasar mesum!"

Dan teriakan terakhir Sungmin melebur bersama suara kenikmatan menggoda yang kembali mengalun, memenuhi kamar apartemen mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kepergian merek ke…

 _ **Netherland, Belanda**_

 **FIN**

Ahay….aku kembali membawa NC nista...hahaha

Biarin lagi pingin yang sedikit rrr….dimalam Minggu...kkkk. Jadinya dengan kesadaran yg sedikit gezrek...aku mengetik FF inj…

Maka dari itu maaf neee….jika jatuhnya aneh bin ga jelas...kkk

Oke namanya juga drabble jadi ga aku perjelas...cuma sedikit clue-clue kecil tentang permasalahan mereka…

Yooo...sekian dulu neee

Sudah malam hehe….ani Pagi sih #waks

Okeee

Bye bye

Saranghae


End file.
